random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
HOW TO BECOME THE KING OF THIS WIKI
Step 1- Be a kissup Unfortunately there are these people called "admins" on this site who can ban people and delete articles. An easy way to use this to your advantage is to be the biggest bootlicker ever. Find an admin and agree with everything they say in arguments, say how great their articles are etc. Do this for a few weeks. Now you can use this to your advantage. Tell your admin that another user who you are competing with has been badmouthing the admin somewhere. Usually the admin will ban this person immediately as that is what most people with authority do. Abuse the hell out of it. Unfortunately this does not always happen. Make sure you find a stupid-ish admin who probably only got the position because his friend is an admin too. Doing this for a while can lead to you becoming an admin eventually, a very worthwhile payoff. Step 2- Vandalising other articles Other people are sure to make articles just as funny as yours eventually. This is an issue that needs to be resolved. What you do is vandalise them. This is not as simple as you would think. Do not make the mistake of deleting the entire article and replacing it with "you suck" or something like that. You need to be more subtle. Take out small sections of the article, slightly re-write it to make it worse (removing meme references can easily downgrade its funnyness without being obvious) and be sure to tag it as the category Boring. This will make it look lame. Do not hit the same user to frequently, vary your attacks on opposing authors. Step 3- Protecting your articles There is a very easy way to protect your articles from vandals. What you do is as soon as anyone other than you edits one of your pages, undo their edit. This will stop any vandals doing anything to your article, as almost all people who edit your article are vandals. Step 4- Turn your rivals against each other This is an effective way to get rivals banned from the wiki. What you do is make an account with a very similar name to another user (for example if there is a guy called TheUser5678, you make an account called Theuser5678). Go on your fake account and badmouth a different user. Make sure your message cannot be found by the person you are impersonating. This will usually start a massive argument between the two, usually ending in both being banned. If you have reached admin status this step is completely unnecessary, you can just fabricate stupid reasons to ban these people and ban them permanently. Step 5- You are now the king By following all of these steps correctly, you will probably be the only user left except for admins and new users. The admins will be too busy abusing their power to actually create any articles and the newbies will be completely new and not understand how everything works. Also new users can not even make new pages straight away. Now your articles will be the main ones noticed and you are now the king, congratulations! Category:Stuff I stole from the Unmario wiki Category:Troll Category:Lol Category:XD Category:Tutorials Category:How To Category:Funny